Jasmine and Gold
by BleedingSamurai
Summary: Yugi's childhood friend Airi "Jas" Arata has finally returned after two years training internationally. She stumbles upon the mysteries that surround Yugi and his completed millennium puzzle. She and his new friends try to help him figure out all the new challenges, along with new growing feelings that may be a bit more complicated than any of them bargained for. Starting from S. 0
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters and plot. Yugioh is (unfortunately) not mine, nor do I claim any profit from this.**

I stumbled off the plane, yawn stretching my jaw and making my eyes water slightly. Remind me never to book a straight nine hour flight ever again. I rolled my shoulders until they popped satisfactorily. I made my way through the crowds exiting the terminal, unable to help the large grin that was spreading on my face. Once outside I took in a deep breath, I was finally home.

I swung my duffle bag off my shoulder and set it on the ground with a muffled thud. I sometimes forgot all my equipment was in there. I unzipped a side pocket and pulled out my small gray flip-phone, hitting the speed dial.

On the third ring they answered, "Yes, hello?"

"Captain, are you slackin' off again?"

"Huh?" Captain actually sounded surprised and there was the sound of something crashing to the ground in the back ground. "Jas, you're back?!"

I laughed loudly, gaining a few confused glances, "Why else would I be calling you idiot?"

I could feel his irritation radiate through the phone, "Hey! Don't call your sempai an idiot!"

I rolled my eye and chuckled fondly, "Hey I just call it as I see it, besides after the last two years I'm your sempai now!"

He clicked his tongue in irritation, "Hey not everyone can train around the world like you did."

"So? Doesn't change the fact that I did." I shifted my weight and rested a hand on my hip. "Just hurry your ass over here, I'm starving."

He sighed, but laughed lightly, "Yeah, yeah ya runt, what gate?"

I glanced around before replying "Gate seven, east. Oh, don't tell Gramps I'm home. I want it to be a surprise." A wide grin spread on my face.

He barked a laugh, "You're going to give him a heart-attack one of these days."

I shrugged, "Isn't that the point."

He laughed one more time before hanging up.

I slapped it closed and tucked it into my faded jean shorts. Like the rest of my outfit they were well worn and close to falling apart. I pulled at my black shirt. I had torn the sleeves off ages ago so it more resembled a baggy tank at this point. My black combat boots suffered the same fate. I had almost worn a hole through the toe and the heels were practically non-existent.

I mentally shrugged, what can you do when you wear the same outfit for two years? I had to travel light.

Several minutes passed as I reflected on my training. Gramps would be proud to know I gave it my all, my confident grin faltered. I still have a long way to go before I beat him. Gramps is the best of the best after all. I tightened my fist in determination. I was getting closer after all, two years of non-stop training wasn't for nothing. I could at least go toe-to-toe with Captain.

Speak of the devil. His familiar old tan car pulled up and he honked obnoxiously. I flashed him a grin while rolling my eyes before hefting up my bag and strolling over. I pried open the passenger door with a squeal before plopping myself down.

"So Captain, my Captain, how's it hangin'? Got a girl yet?"

The scruffy haired man sporting a five o'clock shadow glared at me and shoved my shoulder cheeks blazing. "Shut up ya brat! You didn't bring back a man either!"

My cheeks flamed at the thought, "I was training!" I slumped back into the worn seat, arms crossed, and grumbling, "Besides you and Gramps would kill me if I slacked off."

He ruffled my hair, messing up my pony tail. I glowered at him, but he only returned a confident smirk. "Oh come on Jas, I haven't seen you in two years and you can't even smile at me?"

He focused back on the road and pulled out with a jerk. I braced my feet against the dash, "Well I sure didn't miss your crappy driving."

"Hey I haven't hit anyone so it's safe enough."

My bag jumped and jumbled in my lap, making me huff out a breath every time my equipment slammed into my stomach. I should have thrown it in the back seat, I speculated as Captain took too tight of a turn.

I gritted my teeth and braced myself the rest of the silent ride as Captain was focused on his lunatic method of driving. As soon as we pulled up at the gates of the dojo I scrabbled for the handle, dropping myself to the ground as it finally shrieked open. "Thank God!" I cried sprawling out on the ground.

Captain sauntered out, closing his door with a slam. I heard the familiar sound of his flip-flops approaching and soon felt his foot stepping on my stomach, "Stop bein' such a drama queen ya brat."

I grinned at his angular face from the ground. I stuck my tongue out playfully and he snorted a laugh while extending his hand. With a grunt he hefted me up to my feet. "Holy! You ain't no light-weight anymore." He commented as I brushed off my shorts.

He held a hand over my head, "You ain't no short-stack either." He whistled with false surprise on his face.

I swatted his hand and picked up my duffle bag, "Well of course not ya idiot!" I squared my shoulders proudly. "I worked hard the last two years so of course I put on some muscle. The masters didn't go easy on me either, just so ya know."

He chuckled and bobbed his head in that familiar way that made me feel glad to be home. "I don't doubt ya."

I skipped the rest of the way to the front door, smile wide on my face. "What are you so cheerful about?" Captain asked taking his time to stroll behind me.

"I finally get to eat Gramps food again! A month of nothing but rise and stock broth is not enough! The dietary training was the worst of all! I can finally pig out!"

I threw open the door calling out "I'm back!"

Several familiar voices clamored inside. "Jas!"

"Jas! Is that you?"

"Guys, it's Jas!"

I threw down my back and kicked off my shoes as fast as I could. I met the rest of the guys that frequent the dojo halfway to the training hall. They crowded around me, compliments and surprised statements flying everywhere so fast I couldn't reply to any of them.

"It's great to be home! I missed all of you!"

After a few bone crushing hugs and pleads to teach them Captain pushed his way through and waved the men off. "All right, all right you brutes. Give the girl some space. Besides," he gave me a pointed look, "she was just about to go see Gramps."

I gave him a grateful smile and promised to show them what I learned later. I passed the women's class that was in session and waved to the women I knew. Usually they didn't separate genders while in class, but the women instructors had started a self-defense course for women and it had become really popular. Or at least that's what they told me in the emails and letters they had sent me.

I raced to the back of the dojo to the outdoor training area. It was just getting into the summer months, so Gramps would be outside meditating. He never liked office work.

I quieted my footsteps and quieted my breath, trying to eliminate my presence. I spotted him in his usual place between the koi pond and the sakura tree, which was in full bloom. I lowered myself quietly from the deck to the grass. It was cool and freshly cut, and it smelled like home.

My face settled into a neutral concentrated look as I focused outward. I stilled my breathing and suppressed my energy more than before and crept forward. It was painstaking, but as I reached him and was about to leap onto his back he whipped around and grabbed one of my outstretched arms, throwing me across the lawn onto the ground.

Just as my back brushed the ground I crouched inward and rolled. I leapt back to my feet and charged gramps. Eyes focused on his sternum and mind reaching out to detect his energy he and I sparred. I was only ever able to brush his outer clothes while he landed a few solid hits on me. He pulled his punches though, I could tell. There was no sound other than our skin brushing and our clothes fluttering. Yet the air was tense with focus and determination.

He caught my arm again and threw me over the koi pond. I rolled to my feet then flopped to the ground with an aggravated sigh. Gramps harrumphed and folded his arms. "You've gotten better."

I grinned at him, "I thought I had you that time."

He snorted, "You still have a long way to go." His wrinkled face then spread into a smile, "Welcome home, Airi."

"Glad to be home Gramps!" I rocked back onto my hands and launched myself to my feet before bounding over and hugging him tight.

"You have improved," he ruffled my hair making my pony tail finally fall to the ground. Why did everyone do that?

I smirked playfully at Gramps and his slicked back white hair, he really looked like a mob boss. "Well you think after two years I would learn something." I rested my hands on my hips and rocked my weight to my left side.

He grinned and wacked the back of my head, "Cockiness will get you nowhere."

I hissed at the pain and rubbed the offended area, "Yes Gramps."

He chuckled then walked back towards the house, "Come, let's prepare dinner."

"Yes sir!" I cheered running after him.

Captain joined us after he closed up the dojo. Gramps made a hot pot in celebration of my return. I had showered while he cooked and I now felt refreshed and more relaxed than ever. Sitting at the table in a fresh new tank and a pair of red shorts Captain and Gramps asked me about my training.

I told them everything between bites. How my travels had led me from China to India and even America. I had learned from the masters of many different arts for months at a time. All of it was hard, they had pushed me every single day until I learned their concepts. Gramps told me I would demonstrate during the weekend while the dojo was closed, but to continue my individual training.

I nodded, "Yes Gramps."

Captain looked at the clock then whistled loudly, "Hey Jas, head off to bed now. You have school in the morning."

"Huh?" I stared at him flabbergasted. "B-but I just got back…"

"And you have neglected you academic studies," Gramps lectured. I pouted and glared at the old man. He didn't budge.

"Besides," Captain nudged me with his shoulder, "don't you want to see that little friend of yours." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I shoved him and he toppled over with a laugh. He may be my cousin, but he didn't have to be so perverted.

My mind still jumped as my memory sparked. Yugi! I had forgotten about him! We emailed occasionally, but this last year we both lost contact a bit as He had entered into high school. I hope he's doing okay… I mused. He usually was the one everyone picked on, since he was a runt and a bit of a weakling.

I couldn't help the smile from spreading on my face. I cleared the table quickly and kissed Gramps on the cheek. "Night!" I then skidded to a halt at the base of the stairs, "You guys got the uniform I wanted right?"

Captain laughed, "Of course Jas."

I grinned at him, "Thanks Cap!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make me wake you in the morning, you won't like it."

I stuck my tongue out at him before skipping up the stairs.

I surveyed my room and saw it was exactly like it was two years ago. My desk in the corner next to the window. My bed just behind it. Next to my bed stood my two book cases filled with a variation of mange, novels, study guides, and martial art training and theory books. My closet was closed, but probably still had all my old clothes. I crinkled my nose at the thought. Maybe Gramps would let me go shopping for some new stuff.

Hanging on the hook on my wall was my new uniform for Domino high. I grinned and ran my hand over it. I would see Yugi tomorrow. I hope he's made some friends. He's such a sweet soul, and I've known him since we were kids.

I chuckled at the thought of the game obsessed runt.

I flopped down onto my cream colored comforter and gazed around the blank pale green walls. I really need to decorate now that I'm home.

My thoughts drifted off and soon I was out.

* * *

An unfamiliar alarm jolted me awake hours later just as the morning sun was beginning to peak into my room. I slapped the white little machine resting on my window ceil with an annoyed groan. I dreamed of my waterfall meditation training, but in the middle I had been attacked by rainbow colored bears. It was so bizarre.

I jumped out of bed and stretched my arms above my head. Wide awake I made my way downstairs to one of the training rooms. My mind and body were still set on my training schedule, not that it was a bad thing.

I warmed up for twenty minutes. Doing laps, push-ups, sit-ups and basic forms. I then moved to breathing techniques and meditation. The main focal point of my two years of training was getting to a point of Mushin. A mind of no mind. A clear was of being.

I steadied my breathing and controlled my heart beat. My thoughts melted away until everything was blank. No input, no output. For two hundred heartbeats I meditated before inhaling deeply and slowly bringing myself back into the world. I was so close to perfecting my Mushin method. I just needed to apply it to my training. To have a clear mind during battle was my ultimate goal. Gramps was the master of it, and I was leagues away from where he was.

I stood and did a few minutes of yoga before moving to the more strenuous part of my training. I moved into basics. Rolling, falling, basic techniques. Then I moved into forms. I did two forms from each art I had been taught. I then brought out a sand bag and worked on my strikes. First I worked on strength, and moving through the punch, then I moved onto speed. Soon I combined both and the room was filled with the sound of quick successions of thwaps and thuds from my impact.

When my timer sounded I abruptly stopped and let out a long breath. Sweat poured down my face and back and my limbs were warm. I shook out my arms and legs, stretching them before I put the sand bag away and headed back upstairs.

I showered and got ready for school. I felt my energy come back after my shower while I brushed my hair. I guess I was finally getting used to the intense training. I smiled at myself. It felt nice, I liked being strong, disciplined, but I knew I still had a long way to go.

I noted that my hair had grown a lot over the last two years. Where it barely touched my shoulders when I left in junior high it how nearly reached my waist. I tied it up in a high pony tail. I debated on cutting it, or at least styling it. I brushed the thought away and dressed in my uniform. I was wearing the boy's uniform, because 1. I don't do skirts, and 2. The color was hideous.

Gramps was a supporter of the school since Captain was a coach and the leader for the martial arts club. So I got a bit of leeway with the rules. I felt kinda bad about it, but if it got me out of wearing the uniform I did not care. I smiled at my reflection, my hazel eyes lighting up. It had been a long time since I had gone to school. Plus I got to see Yugi!

Maybe I could surprise him at his house, I thought while gathering up my school bag and heading down stairs. I shook my head, nah. I'd jump him at school like I always do. I laughed at the thought. Wouldn't he be surprised?

Gramps was in the kitchen when I got down there. "Mornin' Gramps!" I cheerfully called. I could already tell it would be a great day!

"Airi, good morning he greeted.

"What's for breakfast?" I set my bag on the table and bounced over.

"Your favorite," was all he commented.

"Pancakes?" I cheered and indeed the fluffy circle of goodness greeted my eyes and nose making my mouth salivate. No one cooked like Gramps did.

He hummed in confirmation and I snatched the stack he was building on the side of the pan. However he smacked me on the back of the head, "Impatience will get you nowhere." I pouted at his lecture but he let me sit down anyway.

I smothered the half dozen pancakes in syrup and devoured them faster than one could blink. Gramps brought me seconds and I ate them as quickly as I did the first. Feeling full Gramps made me stop before I had thirds. "You'll be late," he commented holding out a bento box.

"You know I love ya, right Gramps?"

He chuckled as I placed it in my bag. I kissed his cheek farewell and barely put on my shoes before I bolted out the door. My excited energy carried me all the way to school, long before most of the other students arrived.

Captain met me at the front office to get my schedule. The secretary took me into her office, and she glowered displeased at my appearance. She reminded me of a mix of a crow and a skeleton. She was thin as a bone, and the way she peered down her nose at me condescendingly made me want to slap her.

"Airi Arata, new transfer student," Captain reported.

"Relation to you Mr. Arata?" The woman's crackling voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Cousin," he flatly said.

The Arata family was well-known. My father was the owner of a large multi-industrial company while my Grandfather ran his world-famous dojo. For reason I lived with my Grandfather and Captain.

Her sneer softened at the mention, and she even offered what seemed like a smile, except it twisted her face into an ugly snarl.

Her fingers clacked noisily over her keyboard and soon two papers printed from the large printer on the side of her desk.

She handed them over and I forced myself to take them normally instead as if I was handling a poison soaked rag. I just did not like this woman. I guess that's a bit prejudice, but something did not sit right with me. I'd call it a hunch, but my training taught me better. As long as I never have to see her again, I'd be fine.

"That's your class schedule and the location of your footlocker and classrooms." The woman kindly informed me.

I nodded and offered a thankful smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie," she cooed. It sounded more like a congested cough, but I bowed slightly out of habit and exited with Captain as fast as I could.

Out in the hall he walked me towards the gym, "Creepy old bat."

I nodded as he shuddered, "Something is just really off about her."

"Tell me about it," he groaned. "Imagine having staff meetings with that thing."

I hissed sympathetically and he shoved my shoulder.

He led me off behind the gym to where he explained where the club dojo was at. "Gramps and I have decided that you'll begin kendo and help with the other clubs."

I nodded, but he ruffled my hair with a cheesy smile, "Don't worry it will only be every once in a while. We know you want to catch up with Yugi and live a bit of a normal life."

I growled while I fixed my hair, listening. When he finished I jumped up and hugged him. It would be nice to have a bit of normalcy with my training. I absolutely loved martial arts and my dojo and training, but I would like to experience a normal teenager life as well.

Captain and I had discussed the topic over letter very often, and I was relieved and ecstatic that they were letting me have this balance.

The warning bell then rang and I shouted a goodbye to Captain before racing off back to the main building. I found my shoe locker and traded my shoes quickly enough.

The school was huge, so it took me a while to find my classroom. It was well after the bell had rung, so I was a little anxious. I peered in from the back window and spotted Yugi's unique hair instantly. With a smirk I decided to wait until next period to go in. Instead I crept down the hall to the vending machine and munched on a snack and milk box while I waited.

The bell rang and the teachers exited the classrooms along with several dozen meandering students. I tossed my trash and brushed off my hands, a excited smiled growing on my face. Creeping back down to the class I ignored all the curious stares and snuck in through the back of the classroom. Yugi was standing by his desk surrounded by two guys and two girls. I mentally grinned seeing that he had friends, but I ignored them as I crept up behind him.

"I…found…you…YUGI!" I shouted glomping the small boy. He let out a shrill cry as we toppled to the ground.

I burst out laughing as his friends shouted in protests. I pulled us up, still continuing to laugh as he spun around, face flushed in surprise.

"Ai…Jas-chan!" he cheered jumping into my arms for a hug.

"Yugi!" I cheered hugging him tightly before releasing him and finally standing.

"Uh…Yugi…who the hell is this?" A blonde, delinquent looking kid jabbed his thumb at me.

How rude. I should tear his thumb off.

"Yeah, Miho doesn't know who she is…" a blue haired petite, soft looking girl commented.

"G-guys, this is Jas-chan. She's a childhood friend of mine," Yugi cheerfully introduced us.

I waved to them as they looked bewildered.

Great first impression, I mentally congratulated myself.

 **A/N: Yay! New story. Don't worry I should have another chapter of Ice and Sword up soon, but my little sis got me back into Yugioh, namely season 0 and the old manga, so I couldn't help but write my own story.**

 **I wanted to leave Tea/Anzu out of the story completely, because she's annoying.**

 **So I have replaced her as Yugi's childhood friend, but you'll see how all of that works out in the next chapter.**

 **Also if you haven't figured it out already (those who have ready Ice and Sword), I am obsessed with martial arts. I have studied a single art for five years and am now a first ranked black belt (yay me). I have also studied a sword art for three years and am close to getting my first degree black belt in that. I plan on studying many arts for the rest of my life, so I'll probably become the next Jackie Chan or Bruce lee. Lol.**

 **Anyway, martial arts plays such an important part in my life that I will usually include it in my writing. If it's not quite your forte, don't worry I'll be moving on into more Yugioh centered stuff from now on. I just wanted you guys to get a feel to how much it is involved in her life, and how it fits into her personality.**

 **So read review, run for the hills, whatever. Just thanks for at least checking this out. I'll be starting in season 0, then moving on to the other season, so we're in for a long run. Lots of action, romance and friendship will be happening, so look forward to that!**

 **thank you to Sakimi chan for her amazing artwork. Check her out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Sorry Youko Fukui. Tea is not completely gone, but her and Jas have some bad blood, so you can look forward to some conflict. X3**

 **Thank you as well Selena and CrystalOfTime for reviewing!**

"You never mentioned a childhood friend," the delinquent looking blonde answered oh so smartly.

Yugi's face turned pink and I mentally laughed. I had forgotten how adorable he was. "I…I uh…kind of forgot." He turned to me, eyes glued to the floor. "Sorry Jas."

I ruffled his hair affectionately, finally standing back on my feet. "Don't worry about it, we both were busy."

He nodded finally looking up with a smile. I liked that about him, his positivity.

"So," I turned back to the four teens eyeing me cautiously. I shifted my weight and rested a hand on my hip, "who're your friends?"

Yugi beamed at me, practically bouncing with excitement buzzing in his bright violet eyes. "Jas, these are my friends: Tea," grumpy looking brunette with sharp, glaring blue eyes, "Miho," ditzy looking girl with pale blue hair and happy blue eyes, "Joey," the glaring blonde delinquent, "and Tristan," dark brown haired skeptical looking, shadowing Joey.

I dipped my head slightly, "It's nice to meet you all." I grinned at them before resting my arms on Yugi's head and placing my cheek in my hand. Yugi flailed under my weight, but I kept him steady, "Thanks for keepin' an eye on this little runt."

Yugi pried himself out from under me and glared at me, fist balled, "I'm not a runt!"

I laughed, "Looks like your eyes are going."

"Jas!" he wined and shouted softly beating his fist against my side. I laughed and with a glance I saw Miho giggling and amused smirks on Joey and Tristan's faces. Tea just scowled at me. I mentally raised an eyebrow, who spit in her coffee?

The bell rang and the other students rushed to their desks and the teacher entered swiftly. Yugi and the others rushed to their seats leaving me standing alone in the room.

The teacher immediately noticed, "Who are you?"

I dipped my head towards him, "Airi Arata, transfer student." I grinned at him.

He as a balding man in his late forties. His face reminded me of a bull-dog, the way his cheeks sagged. He cleared his throat and gestured to the front of the room. I made my way there, a happy bounce in my step. I had forgotten how much I had missed Yugi. Years of memories flashed through my head as I stepped up on the slight elevated area.

"Introduce yourself and find a seat," He flatly said and I could read the irritation in his voice. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to piss off the teacher on the first day of class. I nodded.

I grabbed the chalk and quickly wrote my name on the board. "I'm Airi Arata, Ai written as indigo, ri as Jasmine. You can all me Jas if you wish. I hope we all get along."

The class broke out into hushed whispers. A boy with glasses raised his voice, "You mean the Arata Company?"

I stopped mid-step and nodded to the boy, "That is my father's company yes."

The voices got louder, but I flatly ignored them and took the vacant seat behind Yugi and across from Joey. It was a window seat, but personally was a total win. It would be nice to soak up some sun while in class. I ignored all the bubbling questions and stared towards the front of the room where the teacher was yelling at the class to quiet down.

He sent an annoyed glare my way, but I brushed it off. I mean it was kinda my fault, but I didn't ask to be born with the last name Arata. Eventually he got the class settled and began his lecture on Math. I resisted slamming my head on my desk. I absolutely hate math. It was the only class I struggled in because it didn't rely on memorization. Sure you could remember the theorems, but all the problem work was agony. Plus, if you screwed up one small thing you couldn't improvise or fix it.

I hated math.

If it wasn't already obvious.

I let out an annoyed sigh while pulling out a notebook. I saw Yugi turn and look at me in my peripheral vision. I offered him a weak smile. He knew I hated this subject. He smiled sympathetically back before turning back to the front of the class and diligently took notes.

The class finally ended and I almost jumped up and cheered. If there was one thing I did not miss it was math. Though as soon as the small break between classes began I was swarmed by classmates. So many questions were thrown at me that I didn't even hear half of them. After a minute I stood up on my chair and held up my hands, "Shut up! All of you!"

It had the desired effect and everyone was quiet. "Thank you," I breathed sitting back down. "You all sound like a bunch of squawking birds that I didn't hear a single thing. Slow your roll 'kay?"

Most people looked offended and turned away. _Good, didn't want to be your friend anyway._ Those who stayed, unfortunately it was quite a lot, began asking their questions in turn.

"Your father really runs the Arata Company?" Boy.

"Yes."

"So your, like super rich?" Girl.

"Don't see why it concerns you."

"Are you going to inherit the business?" Boy.

"That is none of your concern?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Strangely enough, girl.

"Again, none of your concern."

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Girl. Boys snickered.

"It's comfortable, and none of your concern."

"Where were you before you transferred?" Girl.

"Traveling." Unfortunately this spiked their attention. I resisted throwing them all out the window.

"Where did you go?" Girl.

"Everywhere."

"You've mean you've been to America?" Boy.

"Yes? Don't see why that matters."

"That's so cool!" Girl.

"Why did you travel?" Another Girl.

"Training."

"You mean like business training?" That glasses boy.

"No."

"Than what kind of training?" Boy.

I sighed and gave a half-hearted glare, making some of them back away. "Look all of this is absurd. I just got back yesterday, and honestly I do not have any good reason to answer all these personal questions because they do not concern any of you. If you want to get to know me then ask me when we become better acquainted. Until then please do not bombard me with pointless questions or I may just be tempted to throw one of you out the window." To emphasize my 'threat' I jabbed my thumb at the window behind me. Granted we were on the first floor and it wouldn't hurt very much, it did grant me the reaction I wanted.

Practically everyone jumped back, eyes fearful. I almost snorted a laugh. They swarm me and cage me like an animal asking stupid personal questions and they're afraid. Normal people are so cute. Mostly stupidly annoying, but cute.

I was then saved by the bell as the next period class started and the teacher entered. I reeled back when I saw it was a woman in her late thirties with enough make up to make a clown gag. Did she really think she looked good? Ugh, even a monkey with Crayola crayons could do better. Yet by the way she sauntered in, like she owned the place it was pretty obvious that she was oblivious. It made me want to gag.

While I kept on my best poker face she had zeroed in on me. "Would you care to explain why you are not in your uniform?"

I raised an eyebrow, a spark of rebellion surging in me as if she was one to criticize my fashion choice. "I am wearing a uniform."

Her eyes flared and I could almost hear her grinding teeth from here. "Why are you not in a _female_ uniform?"

"Firstly in my defense the handbook never said I had to wear a _female_ uniform, just a regulated uniform. Secondly, I have a note from the principal and a high supporter of the school. If my appearance is so unsatisfactory then _please_ feel free to take it up with them." I was really done with today.

She scowled at me and the make-up twisted her face into what only can be called a she-beast. "You _dare_ disrespect your teacher."

"This is not an issue of disrespect. I answered your question." I calmly replied.

She jabbed her finger at the door, "Stand in the hallway until after class where we will discuss your punishment.

I stood without a word, catching Yugi's worried whisper and look. I shot him a quick confident smile. Sure, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she really had no say in what I wore. I followed school regulations, and she was not in a position of authority to change those rules.

I stood just outside the classroom door, quietly closing it behind me. What was with people here? Something changes in their normal little lives they react so exaggeratedly. I let out a tired sigh. I knew I should have waited another day and let myself adjust to 'normalcy' again. Captain and Gramps probably won't be happy I pissed off a teacher on my first day, but she did start it.

I could tell she was the kind of woman that got everything she wanted and was able to twist everyone around her little finger to insure that she got it. Not me. I am done being forced to bend at will.

I sighed again, letting my aggravated thoughts dissipate. I was already forgetting why I trained for two years.

Sure I acted calm in the classroom, but my blood was boiling. I tuned out her annoyingly chipper, supposedly 'mature' voice and meditated. I let go of my irritation, my anger, and settled my mind to an inner calm. I need the right mind place when I deal- _talk_ -with the teacher after class. I would put my prejudice aside and give her the benefit of the doubt, she was a teacher after all, so she should care about her students.

 _I hope_. My inner self whispered, but I brushed the thought away.

I meditated until the end of class, snapping back into reality at the sound of the bell. The clown faced- _ahem_ -the teacher walked out of the class room and bared down on me. She snatched my wrist with what I assumed was all her strength, but it was rather weak. Her fingernails did bite into my skin though so it was at the very least unpleasant. "Principal's office." She barked at me.

She tore down the hallways and people parted like the ocean did to Noah. She be-lined it straight into the principal's office. "Sir!" Her voice was demanding, but the twisted smile fell off her face into a 'seductive' one. It looked like she ate something sour to me.

Mushin. Mushin. Calm mind. I reminded myself.

"Yes Ms. Chono, what do I owe the pleasure?" the principal had a faintly dazed look on his elderly wrinkled, thin face. Obviously Ms. Chono had worked her _magic_ on him as well. Disgusting.

"I want this girl suspended for disrespecting her teacher!" She tugged me forward and I 'stumbled' in front. In all honestly I could have crushed her before she finished that sentence, but murder is usually frowned upon.

"Oh, is that so?" The principal didn't seem quite so convinced. Thank god he still has some since left in him.

He leaned forward, chin resting on his hands in a stereotypical 'principal' look. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Ms. Chono cut me off. So tempted to punch her through the wall…

"There's no excuse she can give for disrespect!" She shouted.

The principal held up his hand to stop her. She gritted her teeth, but remained silent.

"I would like to hear her side of why she has acted as such." He motioned for me to speak.

I nodded and bowed to him, "I do apologize if my actions were taken as offensive. I do realize that it may seem odd that I wear the boys' uniform, but due to personal reasons I do not feel comfortable wearing the female uniform. I have looked over the rules prescribed at the school and saw that there was no statement restricting me from taking such actions." I kept a neutral face, but made it seem as if I was sincerely in reflection.

The principal hummed thoughtfully, "You name?"

"Airi Arata."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "From the Arata family?"

Ms. Chono made a choking sound and I firmly resisted a satisfied smirk. I guess my family name did come in handy sometimes.

I bowed once more to the principal, "I do deeply apologize if my actions have offended Ms. Chono and the school. If rules are to be changed I will gladly accommodate appropriately."

As I rose the principal waved his hands dismissively, "No, no. There's no need for such drastic measures. You are following the rules of the school and we wish to have any conflict with the family who offers their support to our school. Ms. Chono is there any further concerns you have with Ms. Arata?"

I looked innocently at Ms. Chono, knowing fully well the underlying meaning behind the principals' words. If she caused further problems with someone who supported the school and in turn lost their support she would most likely lose her job, no matter how much she 'seduced' everyone. I had won this.

Ms. Chono shook her head, but I did feel her glare on me.

The principal nodded and turned to me, "Ms. Arata, we apologize if we have caused you and troubled on your first day attending. You may return to class, and if you have any other concerns then please feel free to visit again."

"Thank you, it was no trouble really. I will not behave in such a way again." I smiled politely at him and Ms. Chono, "If I do have any concerns I will definitely come straight to you."

I gave a pointed look at Ms. Chono. Socially I was above her, so she could no longer say anything against me. I almost felt bad for the glee I took from undermining this controlling vixen.

I dipped my head slightly, "If you'll excuse me." I then turned and left.

I barely turned the corner when Yugi jumped out of seemingly nowhere. "Jas!" he shouted in concern causing me to stop and smile down at him.

"What's up Yugi?"

"They didn't suspend you, did they?" His eyes were wide with concern and fright. Awww, he cared about me.

I let out a loud note of laughter before shaking my head, "No, no. They didn't. We cleared up a…little misunderstanding, and they let me off scot free."

"Really?" he beamed up at me.

When I nodded and smiled at him once more he let out a long breath, "That's a relief. Ms. Chono is really strict with rules so I thought for sure they would suspend you!"

I shrugged and moved so we were walking down the hallway, "Eh, kitty doesn't really have any claws so it's okay."

Yugi laughed a bit, "That's good."

I noticed a flash of gold and finally noticed the large golden pendant hanging around Yugi's neck. It looked like and upside down pyramid with the eye of Ra (or was it Horus?) on it. I stopped and squatted down to take a look at it. "What's this Yugi?" I asked examining it.

I turned it around and looked at it from every angle, if I had to say I would say it was made of real gold.

Yugi's cheeks turned pink at my sudden direct attention and he stuttered during his explanation, "I-it's t-t-the m-millennium puzzle. You r-remember it r-right? The p-puzzle box?"

I did remember. "Oh yeah! Your gramps gave it to you years ago! You finally finished it?"

He nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah! I did a few weeks ago and I got my wish!"

He held the puzzle proudly, eyes flooding with happiness. It spread to me, and my chest warmed at the sight. I patted his head "Good for you. I'm proud of you!"

He glared at me and swatted my hand away, "Don't treat me like a kid!"

I laughed, "I'm not, I promise."

I stood and stretched my hands behind my back until I felt a satisfactory pop. "Don't forget you're my best friend too Yugi. I may have been gone for a while, but I never forgot you."

I watched his face flush again as he nodded, "Good, because I was hoping you didn't ditch me for your other 'friends'."

"I would never!" He shouted so resolutely it made me laugh.

"I never thought you would," I patted his head again. It was kinda funny how bouncy his hair was despite all the hair jell. He pouted at me as he fixed his hair.

He grinned at me and I smiled back. I had forgotten how nice it was to have Yugi at my side. Though now I was a lot taller than he was so it was odd not seeing him at eye level. Oh well, it makes him all the more adorable.

"Shall we head back, fourth hour is just about over and I'm ready for lunch."

"Yeah!" He nodded and bounded next to me. I laughed and followed him back to class in which we arrived just as the bell rung, signaling the beginning of lunch.

"Yes! Food!" I cheered entering the classroom against the flow of peers leaving. They cast me a mixture of glances, but I didn't care what they currently thought when I had Gramps bento in my bag.

"You always did like to eat," Yugi commented as we made it back to our seats.

"Food is life," I exclaimed grabbing my bag and hurriedly flipping it open.

As I was pulling it out Joey and Tristan called out from their seats a row over, "Yo Yugi where'd you go?"

They came over and seemed to finally notice me just as I was opening my bento. "Whoa! Airi…er…Jas…" he stumbled over what to call me.

I waved at him dismissively, "Call me whatever works for you."

Joey snorted with displeasure before reaching over and attempting to take some of my food. In a flash I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. He yelled in pain and floundered about trying to escape. "Try that again and I'll break your entire arm," I whispered in his ear making him freeze.

I released him and hovered over my bento possessively. Yugi sighed comically, "Sorry Joey, she really likes food."

I took a bite of one of my egg rolls and muttered with a mouth half full, "Better believe it."

Yugi turned in his chair and laughed as he watched me, "She actually bit a guy once for stealing her snacks."

I swallowed and laughed at the memory, "Oh yeah! He had to be taken to the hospital because I broke through the skin. His blood was disgusting." I stuck my tongue out in disgust and took another bite, savoring the flavor.

I then noticed Joey and Tristan cowering at the other end of the classroom, Tristan's trembling finger pointing at me, "Y-you're a monster!"

I rolled my eyes at their antics and Yugi just laughed as he pulled out his lunch. "I'm just a girl who loves food," I replied casually digging into the rest of my lunch.

After a few moments they approached, though stayed well behind Yugi, "Hey Jas, how come you're still here?" Joey so bluntly asked.

"Yeah, didn't Ms. Chono have you suspended? She's really strict with the rules." Tristan commented.

I paused my eating, knowing I would probably have to answer the question several times over. "There was just a misunderstanding and it was cleared up, that's all."

Joey and Tristan looked flabbergasted. Joey then exclaimed, "No way! There has to be more than that! C'mon spill!" He got right in my face, scowling.

I physically shoved his face away, "You're spitting in my food!"

He pushed my hand away and came right back. "I'm not leaving until you tell me how you beat ol' clown face!"

I snorted a laugh, "You call her that too?"

He smirked, "its true ain't it?"

I nodded. "Yes it is, but I still can't tell you. It's not like it concerns you anyway."

"You're no fun," Tristan whined leaning against Yugi's desk.

I waved my chopsticks at him, "I'm a heap of fun, you just haven't seen it yet!"

"Oh we've seen it, "Joey laughed, "The way you told everyone off in class was hilarious."

I smiled at him and he looked taken aback, "Glad someone thought so."

"They were being rather pushy," Yugi commented packing away his now empty bento.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair folding my arms, "Tell me about it."

I returned to eating and just as I finished Joey then asked, "So how come we've never heard of ya before?" He directed this at Yugi who flushed in embarrassment.

"I-I told you, I forgot to mention it."

"I was gone for a while, so it's okay," I told him as he looked so downtrodden.

"Wait how long we're you gone?" Tristan asked leaning in closer.

"About two years." I told them flatly.

"Two year! What the heck we're ya doin' for two years?" Joey exclaimed gesturing wildly.

I put my bento box and chopsticks away as I answered, "Training."

"Like martial arts training?" Joey asked apprehensively, rubbing his sore wrist.

I nodded. "So what are ya, some prodigy or something?" Joey questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I barked out a laugh, "No, nothing like that."

I leaned back against the window ceil and crossed one leg over the other as I began talking. I could see that Yugi really trusted these guys, so I knew I could. "You see while my father runs the famous Arata Company, my Grandfather runs the infamous Arata dojo. He's a world champ in several titles and I've been training under him since I was little." I shrugged my shoulders, "The only way I'm going to ever surpass him is training as he did, with masters from all around the world."

"That's insane," Joey commented while Tristan just gaped like a fish.

I laughed, "Some days it was. Some masters are brutal when teaching. I remembering not being able to move for three days once," I winced at the memory, "It was pretty bad."

"You're okay though right?" Yugi asked, concern written all over his face.

I patted his head, "Of course. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

He swatted my hand away, but gave a half-smile. He was too soft-hearted for his own good.

"Man, you're crazy," Tristan commented rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not claiming that I'm not," I smirked at him. He glared at me slightly before rolling his eyes.

"Hey Yugi," I turned to the shorty, "why don't you come over after school? Gramps hasn't seen you in forever!"

Yugi beamed at the invitation, "You mean it?"

I nodded, "Of course, we can play some videogames I left sitting around for two years."

We laughed, but he turned and patted his bag, "I also have a few games with me we could play."

"That sounds great!"

Joey then shoved his head between us, "Hey don't go leavin' us out!"

"Yeah!" Tristan retorted.

"Sure, you guys can come, I don't mind." It would be fun kicking their butts.

"Where are you guys going? Miho wants to go to!"

Miho and Tea had at that point entered the classroom and joined us.

Joey jabbed a thumb at me, "We're going over to Jas's place."

"Can Miho go?" Miho pleaded, oddly enough in third person. Okay her weirdness level just rose.

"I want to go too!" Tea noisily exclaimed. I swear I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember.

"Sure," I shrugged, "I'll just have to let Gramps know I'm bringing ya."

"Sweet!" Joey exclaimed, though I wasn't quite sure why he was excited. The dojo wasn't that exciting. At least it wasn't when there weren't competitions being held.

Lunch ended shortly after and everyone had small talk while I was left alone with my thoughts. To say it was an eventful day was an understatement. At least I didn't get in trouble or Gramps and Captain may just kill me.

I paled at the thought, they could kick my ass to mars and back so it would serve me best to not upset them.

The remaining classes occurred with no more incidents as my peers seemed to be very cautious of me. I shrugged, if they're not brave enough to talk to me, then I don't want to even bother. It was better that they feared me rather than tried to suck up to me.

Yugi walked me down to the shoe-locker area. I had ended up being assigned a locker a few rows down from him, which was convenient. Though I did suspect either Captain or Gramps had a play in it.

While I changed into my sneakers I speed-dialed Gramps.

"Hello?" he answered flatly.

"Hey Gramps!" I greeted with a smile.

"Airi are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

I nodded, then realized how stupid that was, "Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm bringing friends over."

"Friends? You mean someone other than Yugi?"

I laughed, "Yes. Turns out the little runt-"

"I'm not a runt!" Yugi protested in the back ground.

"-made some friends," I continued without missing a beat.

"That's good to hear," I could hear his smile.

I grinned ear-to-ear, "Isn't it?"

He chuckled, "I'll expect you guys later then. I'll prepare you some snacks."

"Thanks Gramps! You're the best!"

He chuckled again, "Goodbye Airi."

"Bye Gramps!"

I snapped my phone shut and tucked it into my pocket. I turned to Yugi who beamed up at me and jogged over to my side. The others arrived moments later and Miho cheerfully exclaimed, "Hurry! Let's go!" She took off excitedly while Tristan followed at her heels, although in a more panicked state.

Joey snickered at his friend while Tea rolled her eyes. Yugi smiled to himself while I just looked on passively. I was still analyzing what kind of people Yugi's new friends were.

The other talked while we walked, Yugi tagging along by my side at the back of the group. He helped direct the enthusiastic group in front of me.

"So you got back yesterday?" Yugi asked looking a bit down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged and offered a lopsided smile. "I wanted to surprise you today."

"Oh, I get it!" he cheerfully nodded.

"You always were the smart one," I sarcastically teased.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Yo Yugi! Which way?" Tristan asked from a ways up.

We were about halfway there, I noted while Yugi hollered up for them just to continue straight.

I eyed the four teens I front of me, sorting through the information I had gathered.

Joey wasn't a bad guy, not really, though he did used to be a delinquent. His mannerism and speech was a clear give away. Tristan was Joey's best friend, though he was more of a high moral 'do-gooder', plus he liked Miho. A soft smirk made its way on my face, he reminded me of a puppy, following at her heels and trying to constantly please her. Speaking of Miho, she was a typical airhead with a few weird tendencies, but she was harmless enough that it made her cute. Then there was Tea. She so far hasn't smiled at me once. I don't know what I did, but it seemed she had some personal vendetta against me being Yugi's friend.

Her name sounded really familiar and it was just at the tip of my tongue of how I knew her. Maybe we went to the same junior high..! My fist clenched as I finally remembered. Now I knew why she hated me, and the feeling was mutual. I glared at the back of her head, making her turn and look at Yugi and I curiously. She saw the death glare I was giving her and she returned it. The air crackled with tension.

"Jas?" Yugi asked innocently, snapping me out of my death filled thoughts.

"Yeah Yugi?" I smiled at him. My 180 degree attitude change must have scared him because he stepped a bit farther away.

"Did something happen between you and Tea? You both look rather angry." He timidly looked between us.

"You could say that," I changed to a passive face, trying to force my anger away. I would not stir up trouble with Yugi's friends on the first day. I'd deal with Tea eventually, but not now. "We have an old history is all." I reassured him.

"Oh, okay." He twiddled this thumbs, "Anything I can do to help?"

I smiled but shook my head, "No, I'll take care of it eventually, so don't you worry."

He looked very concerned but dropped the matter. I glanced ahead and saw that home was right around the corner. Excited energy burst through me and I burst into a sprint. I ignored the shouts of Yugi and the others behind me. I ran right up to the wooden doors of the entrance..

I heard their clamoring footsteps behind me catch up and stop. Gasps of surprise sounded from the four teens. A little board hung to the side of one of the doors announcing that this was the Arata Dojo. "This is your house?" Joey noisily exclaimed.

I ignored him and pushed open the doors that were lighter than they looked. I booked it to the front door, feet echoing through the stone path in the extensive front training lawn. I saw a group of white belts training to the right, but I ignored them as well.

I was home! After such an eventful first day it was so nice to be back here. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this place.

"I'm back!" I called as I opened the front door. A gleeful smile wide on my face I listened as, just like yesterday happy shouts of my arrival echoed down from the hallway leading to the training rooms.

Yugi and the other's finally appeared behind me, slightly out of breath. "What the heck Jas!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, why'd you leave us back there?" Tea grumpily demanded.

I turned to them, smile still on my face. Not even Tea could ruin my mood now. They all looked at me surprised. "Eh, sorry guys. I just forgot how much I missed this place and my feet carried me here."

Yugi grinned and stepped inside next to me, taking off his shoes and placing them in one of the few vacant cubby holes we had in the front area. "I'm back!" He called out too.

"Eh? Is that the runt?" Captain's voice sounded from down the hall.

"I'm not a runt!" He protested earning several booming laughs.

I laughed along before turning back towards the others. "C'mon in. I promise none of them bite."

Tea, and Tristan looked skeptical while Joey and Miho instantly complied. I forced myself to wait as they took off their shoes. I led them down the hall to the foyer that opened to two training rooms and a few other hallways. One led outside, another to another building of training rooms. The third led back to the hallway that connected to Gramps house.

Captain and a few of our regular black-belts greeted us in the foyer. "Hey Jas, welcome home."

"I'm home Cap! Hey guys, training today too?"

"Of course," the huge Kei answered for them as the rest nodded. "We can't have you beating us on diligence now can we?"

The others laughed, and I smirked rolling my shoulders back and striking a pose, "On come on, you guys are nowhere near my level."

"Care to wager that?" Yoshiro asked cracking his knuckles. He was shorter and thinner than Kei, but made up with it with speed.

I swiped my nose with my thumb, "Please, I'd have you all groveling in under a minute."

"Don't get too cocky now," Captain warned an amused grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes sir."

He walked over and swatted the back of my head, "That attitude of yours need improvement."

I rubbed the offended area and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now why don't you introduce your friends?" Cap suggested looking over at the five awaiting teens as they stared on in awe.

I nodded, "You guys know Yugi."

"Hey'ya runt, you haven't grow at all have ya?" Taro laughed while Yugi's face twisted in anger.

"I'm not a runt!"

They laughed, but quieted as I moved on with the introductions. "This is Joey, Tristan, Miho, and Tea." I gestured to each one as I said their name.

The men and Captain all nodded in greeting. They then turned back to me. "Come spar with us. We want to see the new skills you've gained."

"I have guests," I dramatically gestured to the others.

"Oh come on," Captain gripped both of my shoulders, "I'm sure they'd love to watch."

Joey and Tristen immediately nodded while Miho clapped her hands in excitement chanting, "Miho wants to watch! Miho wants to watch!"

"It has been a while since I've seen you spar," Yugi prompted.

I dropped my head in defeat. "Fine, you win." The black-belts cheered along with Joey.

I rolled my eyes, "Let me change first, okay?"

"Got ya covered," Captain held out my old Judo uniform. I glared at him suspiciously, but he just shrugged innocently.

I rolled my eye, "Okay, I'll be right back." I turned to Yugi, "Could to take the others to the main sparing room? You know the big one?"

He nodded and I patted his head in appreciation, "Thanks. I'll meet you there."

 _Looks like the day's not over yet…_

 **A/N: Wow. That was a lot longer than expected. I wanted to include the fight, but crap happened. To tell the truth the thing with Ms. Chono was spur of the moment (the story is writing itself), but it was satisfying to knock her down a peg. With Japan being a more socially oriented lifestyle Jas would indeed be higher ranked than a school teacher. Or at least I figure she is.**

 **For those waiting for Ice and Sword, I apologize, but my muse for this won't shut up so I have to get it out of my system. I will have a chapter up by Saturday night, so it won't be too much longer a wait.**

 **Next chapter I plan on finally getting started with the Season 0 timeline, so look forward to that. So tell me what ya think of this chapter! I'd love to hear some feedback on Jas seemingly random attitude change. Lol she's fun to write.**

 **Oh! Last note, I noticed the paragraph error in the last chapter, and I will fix that shortly, so no worries.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I finished putting on my uniform that was a bit too small, my wrists and ankles were in plain view, but I didn't mind. I'll just have Gramps get me a new uniform. He would understand that I had grown out of the old one.

I exited the girls' locker room that was off the side of one of the training areas and made my way to the second building which held the larger training area. The dividing wall could be taken down to convert it into a huge room. It was usually only used for tournaments, but it seemed today was an exception. All the doors leading out into the side fields were open letting in the afternoon air and the wall was down. Yugi and the others, excluding Tea, waved to me from the other side of the large room.

I grinned and waved back. Despite my protests I was pumped. I had been itching to spar since my last training session. It was always a lot more fun to spar than train alone.

The room was packed. New white belts whispered to themselves, brows knit in confusion at my appearance. Yes I knew that tiny 5'5" me wasn't immediately threatening, but I was definitely no weakling.

Standing around the room were all our regular black belts, a good mix of men and woman. Besides Yugi and his group there were only a few other teenagers. One was Taki, a black belt a few years older than I, the others were white belts with excited energy.

"So Jas, ready to demonstrate the new skills you have learned?"

I walked to the middle of the floor as he spoke. I then stopped and faced the crowd, legs jittering in anticipation. "Oh you know it Captain," I smirked at him.

The room burst out in laughter, the black belts laughed at my attitude, the white belts laughing as if expecting me to get myself creamed. A cocky smirk spread further on my lips. I was about to shut all of them up.

"Good, because you'll be facing all of our black-belts here today, myself included." The crowd gasped, "All at once," he added after raising a hand to silence them.

The black belts laughed to themselves, thinking it all a joke. Kei, Yoshiro, and Taro merely rolled their shoulders and shook out their legs, warming themselves up.

I did the same. Stretching my arms and shoulders out, doing a few squats and jumping jacks to warm up my muscles. All the while my mind recalled all my training sessions and all the sparing scenarios. The people here were mainly versed in judo and taekwondo, so I had an upper hand on them. I smiled to myself, before clearing my mind. I turned my sense outward, watching as the thirteen black-belts positioned themselves around me. Taki moved in closer than the others so I directed most of my attention on him.

The room quieted as the tension rose. My fingers tingled in anticipation and I threw a quick glance at Captain, giving the tiniest nod. "GO!" Captain shouted, and like I thought Taki jumped forward. He was more prominent in taekwondo, so I anticipated his strong kicks.

The others circled around, watching for an opening. Taki and I tightly circled around each other until he sprung forward. Just as quickly as he kick I moved into his center, hooked my arm under his leg and used his momentum to throw him away with a spin. He scowled at me in surprise as he recovered. He charged again, eyes sharp and focused. Once in range he fainted a front kick and twisted to a back kick. I circled along his body, dodging his kick, but also putting me in range. I grabbed the fabric on his back and pushed him down as I drew my knee up into his abdomen. The air whooshed from his lungs as I barely held back from breaking his sternum. He crumpled to the floor holding his stomach.

Kei and Yashiro both charged, war cries belting loudly. I danced away from Taki and faced them. Both were proficient in Judo so I knew they would try to box me in to get a hold of me. As expected they separated slightly, Kei approaching from the left, Yashiro from my right. In a split decision I ran towards Yashiro. He stopped and began to raise his arms to block his sternum. He dropped his weight in anticipation, but I just used that for my benefit. I stepped up on his knee gaining leverage and upward momentum to jump up and round house kick him in the head. Unfortunately he was really quick and blocked the brunt of my attack. Catching my leg.

He smiled and spun, taking my body with him. I drew my arms in as he shifted and took me to the ground. Just before he slammed me down I drew in my other leg and struck the inside of his elbow on the arm holding my leg. His arm jerked backwards, throwing his entire body off balance. I leaned into him, forcing him the rest of the way to the ground. He landed with a thud and instantly I was on top of him and I struck his jaw. His head snapped to the side and he tapped the ground. I leapt off him as I saw Kei barreling towards me in my peripheral vision.

I cartwheeled backwards to another open area. Just before Kei reached me, someone grabbed me from behind in a nelson hold. It was a woman. I dropped my weight, dragging my elbows down as I did. I broke her hold, and grabbed her wrists as she began to pull away. I twisted underneath her arms and pushed her right into Kei. Both went down with a sickening smack. Before I could move I felt a blow at my thigh.

My arms flinched upward to protect my face as I saw another leg coming in to strike my side now that I was kneeling. As the leg struck I pushed upward turning into the person. As I finished my turn I brought my elbow up and struck them in the side of the face. They groaned in pain, but grabbed the front of my uniform. Someone else wrapped their arms around my throat in a box choke.

I grunted in frustration, glad my left hand had slipped upward into the choke hold. Giving me space to breath. Everyone was going no holds sparring. Perfect.

I thought fast as I could see others circling, looking for an opening. I grabbed the man's arm around my throat with my right hand and lifted my legs off the ground, prying the guy holding my uniform off and jolting him forward. I kicked the man I elbowed in the face with all the strength I had in the center of his chest. I thought I felt something crack as he flew back.

Using the momentum of my kick I leaned forward as I threw my legs to the floor and the man behind me followed. Prying my left hand forward I broke his hold as we tumbled over each other. I landed on top of him, knee digging into his gut. I pressed down hard and clocked him in the throat just hard enough to leave him gasping. I then rolled off him and jumped to my feet. Six down, seven to go.

My leg and neck throbbed, but the fresh burst of adrenaline pumping through my system drowned out the pain. The room was dead silent and those remaining eyed me cautiously, skirting just outside my reach. I smiled, giving myself a moment of pride. They still haven't seen what I can really do.

I refocused myself as one of the women, Hana I believe, used her quick foot work to close the distance between us and struck the same leg that had been kicked before. Pain flared and I fell to my knee with a hiss. She moved in for a kick to my head, but I turned and rolled out of the way. She readjusted and grabbed the front of my uniform as I rose. She tugged me forwards until I was off-balance then she threw me. As I was falling a grabbed her uniform and pulled her with me. She resisted, jerking up, so I shifted and grabbed the back of her knee, making it collapse under her.

The girl's knee connected with my cheek and I was stunned for a moment. I shook of the black stars in my vision as my body instinctively moved to pin the girl to the ground, my body straddling hers. I got a hold of her arm after a struggle and twisted my leg over her neck, locking her into an arm bar.

As soon as I hoisted my hips, stretching her arm, she tapped out rapidly. I released her arm and kicked her side, pushing us apart. I rolled back onto my hands and leapt to my feet. I stared at the others. One guy, a new face, was near enough for one technique. I had to hand it to the Americans, they were quite inventive. I raised my arms and launched myself into a front hand spring. The man stumbled back in surprise, but it was too late. As I rebounded I swung my feet down and struck the man on the shoulder and temple, knocking him out.

It had taken me a whole month to perfect that dynamic technique, and I don't pity the man when he wakes up. I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him, but he'll hurt like hell in the morning.

I turned towards my next opponent as I heard their footsteps rapidly approaching. It was another woman, early twenties. I had trained her as a black belt. Julie was her name as she was half European. She excelled in hand to hand combat so I raised my hands into a defensive position. She struck first, but I blocked it. I retaliated, but she blocked it with the same ease. We entered into a fierce battle of strength and speed; that lasted several long minutes. Her strikes and kicks were strong and precise, and she nearly shattered my arm when I didn't block in time. My ribs ached as her kicks were swift. Still I was determined to get the upper hand.

After dipping under a hook I jolted upward and elbowed her jaw. She stumbled back, but I didn't let her recover. I grabbed her uniform and threw her to the ground face first. While she was still dazed from the impact I wristed her wrist behind her back until she tapped out too.

I felt the thumping of feet charging towards me along with a war cry. I turned to face them, but all I saw was a flash of blue and a sloppily thrown punch. I acted instinctively and turned in towards the person's center, hands deflecting the blow. I grabbed at their shoulder and wrist, and connected my hips with theirs throwing them off-balance. I used their falling momentum to hoist them over my shoulder and to the ground.

To my surprise I was met with Joey's stunned face. "Joey?" I asked in a labored whisper. I helped him to his feet and patted his back as he turned away, cheeks crimson for some reason. I watched as he stumbled back to the others and Tristan seemed to reprimand him.

I returned my attention back towards the others. Though the question of what Joey was trying to accomplish ran through my mind. My legs trembled slightly as I lowered myself in a battle stance.

I was breathing heavily now, and my vision contracted slightly for a moment. I knew I couldn't last much longer. Captain the held up his hand and everyone paused. I relaxed and looked at him expectantly. I took in slow deep breaths, cooling my body down, and refocusing my mind.

"I've seen all that I need," a pang of disappointment rang through me as Captain said that. I mean I was on my last limbs, but I wasn't done yet. I still haven't proven myself yet! How can he call it off now?

He waved the black belts off the floor and those uninjured helped the other off the floor. I felt a slight remorse for not holding back more, but they were all black belts and should have expected as such. If anything they had learned a lesson they soon won't forget.

"I didn't finish my demonstration, Cap!" I pleaded.

"Oh I never said you were finished," he grinned confidently and stepped onto the floor.

Excitement filled my veins, and another burst of adrenaline ran through me. Each one of my masters had worked me far past my exhaustion limit. So I was well acquainted to fighting fresh blood while I was teetering-on-the-edge. Though I can't say I've defeated a lot of people at this point, but I can still put up quite a bit of a fight.

Captain and eye circled each other, eyes focused right on each other. Everyone else was drowned out, the cheering of Yugi and the other along with the white-belts. All sound disappeared. I focused solely on Captain, and his dark eyes were serious. I had been waiting for a rematch.

I knew Captain was one to wait for the first blow, but I was stalling to let my body get used to the pain. A full minute passed, but we still watched each other carefully circling the floor. If this was a game a patience, I was willing to win it.

To my surprise Cap initiated the fight. With a loud shout he charged and launched himself into a strong scissor-kick. He was too fast but I propelled myself backward, arms up to block. His second leg struck me, swatting my arms out of the way. He landed and before I could recover he spun and landed a solid back kick on my hip.

I fell to the ground with a jerk, but rolled away and leapt back to my feet facing him. He was already descending on me, he grabbed a handful of my uniform and pulled me forward with a jerk, tossing me straight to the ground. As my back slammed into the ground I breathed out, lessening the impact. Simultaneously I pulled on his uniform and hooked my foot into the back of his knee, throwing him over me. He moved with my throw, rolling and leaping up into a fighting stance.

As soon as he was over I hip-heisted around and moved into a guarded stance. Both of us were breathing heavily, but never broke our focus. Captain has trained ten years longer than I have, and I'm still way out-matched. Yet that doesn't mean I won't win this fight.

The triumphant thought drove me forward. I feinted a side kick and closed the distance between us. In quick succession I struck his jaw, sternum, stomach and groin with a quick open palm strike. He grunted at the impacts before doubling over slightly to protect himself. I wouldn't have that. As he leaned forward I shoved his shoulders to the ground, throwing my legs backwards and out of his reach. Both of us knew Jiu Jitsu, so I knew where this was going.

Now on the ground, I quickly crawled over and wrapped my right leg around Captain's throat. He was too quick though and grabbed the back of my knee. He shoved my leg over his head and moved up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I got a hand in, but he wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me back. I struggled against him, and despite his lean appearance his solid muscle was like fighting against a brick wall.

I elbowed him in the side, and hoisted my legs to try and get away, but he simply clamped down and locked me in place, tightening his choke. I struggled, but I soon was unable to breathe so I tapped out.

He released me, and I scowled at him as he leapt to his feet and offered his and to me. I narrowed my eyes as I took it. "You've improved," he commented patting my shoulder.

 _Yugi_

Yugi nervously watched from where he and his friends sat. Jas had waved to them, and he could see the excited gleam in her eye, a look he realized he had missed. Yet at the same time he was really scared of her getting really hurt. Takashi, or Captain as Jas called him, had just told them she would fight against all of the black-belts. She was way outnumbered!

Yugi watched as Jas's expression changed from bounding excitement, to dark concentration. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Jas had always been amazing at martial arts, but he had never seen her look so focused, so serious. She had changed so much in the two years she was gone. Not just physically, as she was taller, but she seemed colder, more closed off than before. Her attitude in class, telling off their classmates, was unexpected, even if they had been rather pushy.

Yugi was scared that Jas had changed so much that she no longer wanted to be his friend, but when she smiled and acted like she used to when she was with him he felt relieved.

Takashi started the match, and Yugi sat up and watched with rapt attention. Jas was fast, and she quickly took out person after person. When she was caught by two men, one choking her from behind, the other lining up to strike her stomach. He felt anger stir in his stomach, at the same time he was concerned to the point he wanted to jump up and charge in and help. He didn't. To his surprise she lifted herself off the ground kicked one man in the chest before throwing the other over her shoulder, landing on top of him before striking his neck. The man gasped for air, but Jas moved on.

Yugi was amazed. She was taking people, trained men and women, down so quickly and with such precision. _She really had trained hard these last two years_ , Yugi mused. He watched with amazement as she performed a gymnastic move, kicking a man right in the head. The man collapsed, but Jas was soon locked in hand-to-hand combat with a woman. They seemed equally matched, and Yugi's legs bounced in anticipation.

Joey's legs bounced at a faster pace and his hands gripped his knees tightly. His blood was pumping with a yearning for some action. As soon as Jas took out the woman she had been locked in several minutes of fist-fighting he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He wanted to try out her skills personally. He jumped up and charged towards Jas as her back was turned, a loud cry belting from his throat.

"Joey!" his friends cried from behind him as he ran.

Yugi couldn't believe Joey had just jumped into the fray. He watched stunned as Jas easily deflected his punch, grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder in what seemed like one fluid movement.

Joey laid stunned on the ground and Jas looked surprised that he was on the floor. Yugi watched as Joey's face flush as Jas's face was merely a few inches away. Something stirred in his chest, but he couldn't place the feeling.

He watched as Jas helped Joey to his feet and patted him on the back apologetically. Joey stumbled back towards us, and sat down in his original seat. His face was still flushed and he grumpily mutter to himself resting his chin on his palm perched on his knee. Tristan elbowed him with a teasing smirk on his face, "You just got you ass kicked by a girl."

"Shad up!" Joey growled back holding a threatening fist towards Tristan.

Joey's behavior bothered Yugi, but he didn't know why. Something clenched in his chest, and he placed a hand over his chest, contemplating the feeling.

When he focused back on Jas he saw her and Takashi glaring at one another, the air intense. Jas charged at Takashi feigning a kick before moving up close and striking him several times swiftly. Her hands were almost a blur. Takashi doubled over and Jas pushed him to the ground and moved to wrap her legs around his neck, but he caught her leg.

Takashi then had her in a choke hold, his legs around her waist, pinning her so she couldn't escape. She struggled for a while, but then tapped out. It was over.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief.

He stood up and moved to go to Jas, but she was quickly swarmed from the people of the dojo. Takashi rubbed her head and many of the guys put her into affectionate head locks. Suddenly Jas felt farther away than ever, as if she was in an entire other world. One where he could not enter.

Jas soon pushed her way through the crowd and jogged over. Her face gleamed with sweat, but she had a happy twinkle in her eye. She beamed at him, and he felt his face warm unexpectedly. She seemed to shine with another light.

Joey, Tristan, and Miho met her half way, gushing over how awesome and amazing the match was. Tea lingered back beside Yugi. He looked up at her and she smiled softly at him. His heart speed up slightly and he remembered he liked Tea. She had been kind to him ever since Jas had left in Junior high. He smiled back at Tea and her smile widened for a moment.

"She rather impressive, isn't she?" Tea rhetorically asked.

Yugi nodded, "She is." He focused back on Jas as she cheerfully talked about her techniques with Joey and Tristan. Miho merely babbled on happily.

Jas caught his eye and beamed at him, flashing a thumbs up, and Yugi's face flamed again. She looked so happy and excited to see him that he felt a little confused. He smiled back, albeit shyly.

Soon after Jas led them back to her grandfather's house. She took them to the T.V. room and excused herself to shower and change. Meanwhile, Yugi dismissed his earlier thoughts and helped the guys set up the gaming system. Jas returned not long after, her long hair down and parted to the side, still slightly damp. Yugi flushed as she only wore a dark purple tank and black shorts.

She slumped to the ground in front of the couch next to him and sighed. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Just a bit tired. Captain always did put up a strong fight."

Yugi smiled, "Still haven't beaten him yet."

She rolled her eyes at him and let out a groaned "No. Don't remind me."

"Hey Jas!" Joey called waving a controller in the air, "Come play!"

She stood and walked over, "Oh you're on!" She turned back and grinned at Yugi, beckoning him forward. "Come on Yugi!"

He grinned and joined everyone, playing the rest of the afternoon away.

The next day was Saturday and school was normal. Their classmates left Jas alone, and she seemed relieved at that fact, but Yugi was worried she wouldn't make any friends. He told her this at lunch and she dismissed him saying she already had all the friends she needed. He felt embarrassed hearing this, and the thought plagued his mind the rest of the afternoon.

Jas and Joey spent a lot of time together, as he kept asking her about her fighting techniques and how he could improve. She looked thrilled to talk about it, but kept telling Joey he needed to come practice at the dojo to fully understand everything.

Jas told them next week she would have to help out with Captain's club on most days. Yugi was disheartened at the thought, but decided to wait for her until she got out so they could walk home together. They were only a few streets away.

After school the entire gang took Jas to the arcade. She was really bad at most of the games, but cheered Yugi on as he achieved high scores on all the games he played. He liked seeing Jas smile like this. She seemed just like one of them. A normal teenager hanging out on the weekends.

The day ended too quickly, and Jas turned down the request of meeting up tomorrow. She explained she needed to rest and recuperate. Everyone nodded in understanding and Yugi stared in concern at the dark bruises blooming on her cheek and neck. He suspected she had many others, and he felt a spark of irritation at the thought of Jas hurting. She was his best friend after all, and despite the fact he knew countless other times she sported wounds from her adventures he felt more protective than ever.

 _Jas_

The weekend passed quickly and soon I was sitting back in class Monday morning. Class hadn't started yet so the others gathered around Yugi and I's desks. Tea hadn't said a word to me since I introduced myself last Friday, which was fine with me. She stood close to Yugi, with Miho at her side. I felt a spark of irritation at how she looked at him, but I figured I was just being possessive of my best friend. Then again this was Tea we were talking about.

I would have to deal with her sooner or later. I preferred later, because I didn't want to screw up the whole dynamic of the group.

Joey leaned against the back of my chair and Tristan stood between Joey and Miho. He constantly glanced over at Miho to make sure she was smiling and happy. Oh the poor guy had it bad. I caught Joey's eye, and threw a glance at Tristan. He smirked knowingly, and I laughed lightly. Oh yeah, it was obvious to everyone but the air head herself.

I turned to Yugi, "So you have any new games to share?"

He beamed and nodded, "Yeah, Gramps just got this one in and it's a lot of fun!" Yugi gushed pulling out a small box out of his bag.

Suddenly the bell rang and the others waved and disbanded to their seats. I leaned over my desk and whispered to Yugi as he replaced the game back in his bag, "Let's play it during lunch."

He jumped initially and I smirked mentally, it was fun messing with him. He turned in his seat and nodded, bright smile on his face. My chest warmed at his smile. He really was adorable.

Classes went by with no other obstructions, and everyone had fun during lunch playing Yugi's new board game. I creamed Joey, but Yugi beat everyone else. He certainly still was game champ. I have never won a game against him, unless he purposely lost.

Captain told me I had to come help out with the club today after school, so I only had a little while until it started. Yet to my surprise when class was over instead of hovering by Yugi and occasionally glaring at me Tea left before the bell finished ringing. "Where's she off to?" Joey asked moving up next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe something important came up, but then again I don't particularly care."

Joey shrugged his shoulder and leaned against my desk as I packed my things. "So you heading off to the club?" He asked casually.

I nodded, "Yeah, but it doesn't start for a half-hour so I can stick around for a little bit."

I grinned at Yugi who was turned in his chair looking between Joey and I. "I wanna challenge you to a rematch!"

Yugi beamed, "All right!"

"Hey now, let me join in on the fun," Joey pulled up a vacated chair as Yugi set up the game.

"I'd quit now if I was you," I warned him and he glared at me. I laughed loudly and he rolled his eyes. Tristan and Miho quickly appeared after that demanding to play as well.

My phone beeped loudly while we were almost finished with a round. "Shoot!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet and grabbing my bag. "Sorry guys I gotta run!"

They shouted their goodbyes, but I was already out the classroom door. I sprinted to the designated club house and arrived slightly out of breath. Captain was waiting outside, arms crossed and looking rather cross himself.

"You should have been here right when school finished." He reprimanded.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have friends, so sue me for wanting to talk."

He scowled for a moment longer before patting my head and handing me a crisp new Judo and Kendo uniform. I grinned at him and ran off to get changed. There was an hour of Judo, then an hour of Kendo. I had only briefly studied Kendo, so I would actually be learning something.

During the hour of Judo I helped Captain teach the members, as well as help correct their techniques. We then shifted to Kendo, and I was actually one of the students learning. I found it was similar to a Korean art I had studied about a year back. Yet the sparing rules were different so I had a while to go before I picked up this art properly.

At the end of the club hours I had only broken out in a light sweat. I would have to do more intense training at home to compensate. As I mused on what I had learned I changed back into my uniform and left the building, leaving Captain to finish locking up.

To my surprise Yugi and Joey were waiting at the front gates. As I approached they looked up expectantly. I grinned and raced over, "What are you guys doing here?"

Joey avoided my eyes, cheeks darkening for a moment. Yugi looked at him worriedly before grinning up at me, "Well…" he too looked embarrassed, "We…we uh wanted to walk you home."

My grin widened and I let out a joyful laugh, "Well aren't you guys gentlemen."

They both smiled at me and we talked the whole way to my house.

The rest of the week went by normally, and we all fell into a routine of sorts. I got up every morning at five and trained before school. We had normal classes, though Ms. Chono did glare at me every now and again as news spread of me getting off easy, but that was no consequence to me. Captain had me help out on Wednesday and Friday as well, but let me off the other days.

The days I was free I spent with my friends, yes they were all my friends now. Except Tea, who always disappeared right when school was over. Not that I was heart-broken over it or anything. They others began to question it, and Joey suggested the ridiculous notion of her "dating-for-hire". I slapped him on the back of the head when he first proposed it. I may _heavily dislike_ the girl, but she was no prostitute. She had too much fire for that.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend, and she gets so sick at looking at your mug that she can't wait to see him," I teased Joey who glared at me.

However at this assumption Yugi looked crushed, I don't know why though.

The next day however Miho started running off with Tea too and Tristan began to think Joey was right. Hah! As if.

I watched him as he disappeared after them the next day, and soon he was off with them too.

"Okay there is no way Tristan is selling himself, it must be something else," I told Yugi and Joey as we watched them disappear Saturday after school.

Joey looked at me skeptically. I tried to emphasize my point, "She did act strangely when she mentioned Burger World earlier this week, maybe it has something to do with that. She was rather panicked about us going."

"That has to be it!" Yugi said with a determined look on his face. All week he had been defending Tea, and somehow it deeply bothered me.

"Let's follow them and see what up!" Joey decided with a triumphant look on his face. It made me laugh.

Still I nodded, "Let's."

So the three of us stalked-ahem-followed the trio into the business area. At one point Joey shoved Yugi and I behind a street character. My face was squashed against his back and I pinned his arms to keep him from smacking my head as he flailed in panic.

Joey then moved and Yugi gave a mantra of apologizes, I hushed him and told him it was fine. "Joey's the idiot who shoved us, so don't worry."

"Who's an idiot?" Joey retorted.

"So you're stupid and deaf," I sarcastically droned.

Joey growled, but turned away, "Shad up!" He then glanced ahead and cursed under his breath, "We lost them."

"Wait, isn't this Burger World," Yugi mused as we were indeed just outside the 'infamous' restaurant.

I folded my arms confidently, "Told you so."

"Whatever," Joey brushed me off and I laughed.

We entered the restaurant and there greeting us in atrocious green uniforms were none other than the trio we had been stalking. They all dramatically paled after saying their cheesy greeting.

"I hope someone picks up that phone because I called it!" I mocked Joey once more, grinning stupidly.*

"What are you three doing, escort them to a table! Do your jobs!" A redheaded man, I suspected was their manager barked at them. They jumped then complied. Tea lead us to a booth, forcefully smiling. I smirked the entire time, unusually happy for causing her grief.

As she stalked away Yugi watched her go, face concerned and nervous, "Guys, maybe we shouldn't have come here…Tea looks mad."

I turned to look at her, my shoulder bumping into Yugi. "Sorry," I muttered distracted. Something didn't feel right about this place. I could feel ill-intent, but I couldn't place it.

"…as, Jas! You okay?" Yugi asked, drawing me back to reality. No need to worry him.

I nodded and grinned at him, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Joey on the other hand looked very accomplished, "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing, I've now just got their secret to black-mail them with." Yugi complained, but I laughed right along with Joey. He was right, there was an advantage.

Yugi then spaced out for a moment, and a stupid grin and blush spread on his face. I raised my eyebrow in question, but didn't pry.

Tea came back with a train holding three burgers and drinks and slammed it on the table. The others jumped, but I just looked on. I mean she did have a right to be pissed, but this was a little overdramatic.

"Please enjoy our burgers with _plenty_ of our famous ketchup," she forced a smile and she wrote: _Tell and you die over_ the tray and burgers.

"Hey cool it Tea," Joey complained.

I gave her a look that clearly said 'really?' she harrumphed and turned away, but paused after a step. "Well now that you know I'm working here I have nothing else to hide." She turned and smiled back at us, though it was only directed at Yugi, "I'm saving up my money. I'm going to America when I graduate." Joey and Yugi looked shocked at this confession, but I merely nodded. Everyone is allowed to have a dream or two.

"I'm going to New York to study dance," she further explained. "It's my dream, don't you dare laugh!"

Yugi panicked and reassured her we wouldn't laugh.

I actually smiled at her, and she looked at me shocked, "Everyone's allowed to dream. I respect your ambition." She blinked in surprised, but nodded in thanks.

Joey then piped up, "Don't worry, we won't tell on you." He grinned softly and something stirred in my chest. When he wasn't being obnoxious he could actually be a nice guy. "If I do I'll eat 10,000 of these burgers!" Yet he's still an idiot. His sentiment did get across though and Tea returned his smile.

Joey's face twisted as he commented glowering at the burgers, "But what restaurant makes you pay for burgers drowned in ketchup. The stuff's nasty!"

"Don't worry they're on me," Tea waved as she walked away back to Tristan and Miho.

I cleaned off the top of a burger with a napkin and bit into it. I was really good and I savored each bite, ignore the guys as they also dug in. I listened as the commented about New York and America being really cool.

I heard some commanding whispers behind me and I peered over the back of the booth to investigate what was happening. A man in a long trench coat had entered and was seriously talking to the trio and their redheaded manager. He flashed his wallet at them and I realized he was a cop.

Yugi and Joey seemed to notice too and we all looked at each other, "Let's go see what's happening," Yugi prompted. Joey and I nodded so we crept over and listened as peered past the wall separating the dining area with the back area.

The cop explained the escaped criminal that had been in the news was suspected to be in the restaurant. A jolt went down my spine in realization. The ill intent I felt earlier! He cop said the man was in disguise, but had an injury on his calve. Joey moved and knocked over a basket full of toy cars for the kids' meals.

This gave us the excuse to check people ankles. I nodded at Joey, "Good going."

Everyone except Yugi and Miho scattered and began checking ankles, though Tea had some trouble with a large man in a suit, resting his feet on the table. Did he ever learn any table manners? The man barked at Tea, but the cop stepped in and announced that they were looking for the escaped criminal and it was necessary to check everyone for an injury on their calves.

The other customers complained, but seemed wary. A man, who looked like a professor complained about the cops' efficiency as they were previously unable to find another escaped criminal. I raised an eyebrow at this. Maybe they were just having an off time. Or that guy was really good.

Tristan then asked if there was any other information about the current escaped convict. The police explained that the man had an allergy to eggs. Tea then smirked knowingly, "Oh, then he better turn himself over quickly." Everyone looked at her confused. She merely smiled and said, "Our hamburger buns have lots of eggs in them."

A punk looking guy I had taken note of before sat in a corner booth paled and broke out into a sweat. The cop also took notice and walked over, getting right in the man's face. "What's the matter, you don't look so well." I approached cautiously behind him, prepared to take action if needed.

"S-shut up! Move!" the man shouted, jumping from the booth. The cop grabbed him and his wig and sunglasses fell off revealing him to indeed be Tetsu the hedgehog. Seriously who gave them these nicknames?

The cop announced his arrest, but Tetsu demanded they get an ambulance. Tea then confidently pointed out that she had lied, and that the man was just another idiot. I smiled at her and flashed a thumbs up. Though I may not like her, she did do some smart thinking in a critical situation.

In a flash Tetsu lunged forward and fell on top of the manager. He revealed a bruise on the man's calf. He then lunged forward declaring, "…this man! This man is the real culprit!" He grabbed at the back of the managers shirt and it tore off as the cop pulled him up.

To everyones' surprise the man had a large spider tattoo covering his back. "Yellow spider Jirou!"

I bristled as the man glared behind him, an evil glint in his eye. His eyes flashed towards Tea, and before it I was moving. I shoved her out of the way as Jirou moved and snagged the pistol from Tetsu's belt.

He snagged me, but I wouldn't let him get away with it. I struck his hand holding the pistol, but he clenched his hand and the gun went off.

Bang!

 **A/N: Evil authoress is evil. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this was going on way too long. Sorry for the long fight scene at the beginning if that's not your style. I will be moving on from most of the martial arts thing.**

 **But yeah! Plot is moving!**

 ***concerning this line if you know where it comes from then send me a review and if its's right then I'll send ya a cookie!**

 **Speaking of reviews, y'all suck at reviewing. Jk. I love each and everyone one of you for following! 11, I have 11 of you! Ya!**

 **So yeah, long chapter, but idk, maybe you guys like long chapters. Anyway Read and Review! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Instinctively as I saw his finger twitch on the trigger I struck his wrist downward. The gun fired off with a deafening bang and I bit back a cry of pain as the bullet tore through my thigh. Warmth instantly bloomed as a dark stain began spreading through my pant material. The man's eyes widened and he jerked back, striking me in the head, across my eye. The sharp metal of the gun split the skin and blood dripped in my eyes. His eyes widened again and he stumbled back a step.

This was all I needed. Despite my mind and body screaming at me to get away, to protect myself a stronger surge of emotion filled me. I had to protect everyone, I had to protect Yugi! As Jirou stumbled back I struck his wrist with precision, damaging the nerves and making him release the gun. I snagged it as it fell and held it by the barrel as I brought it up and across his temple.

He grunted in pain and shouted, "You bitch!"

I didn't let him recover. I entered his space and moved upward, wrapping my hands deep into the material of his shirt. I tugged him downward, biceps straining for a second, but the familiar surge of adrenaline filled me and he could feel him move off balance. I turned and pulled him to the ground face first, releasing him at the last second. I moved my right knee onto his back and placed the barrel of the gun against the back of his head.

"You move one muscle and I'll blow your brains out," I whispered in a dark voice. I felt blood drip off my chin, and my leg warmed as the blood ran down my left leg. None of that mattered. This bastard tried to hurt my friends, and I was sure as hell never going to let him do that again.

"Jas!" I finally tuned my senses outward. I had been so focused on the pain and disabling the man I hadn't heard my friends screaming my name.

"Jas are you okay?" I looked over to Yugi, one of my eyes shut as blood dripped over it. I grinned widely at him.

"Things are okay now, I'm good."

"Jas you're bleeding!" Miho stated.

I gave them a flat 'no really?' look.

The officer still had Tetsu pinned under one arm and was speaking into his phone urgently. "Civilian shot! I repeat civilian shot! Send medical assistance immediately!"

Everyone was panicking, yet I felt eerily calm. Yugi was trembling, and Joey and Tristan looked frozen in place. Tea was on the verge of tears, hands clasped over her mouth.

I saw a glint of Gold and suddenly the entire area filled with a looming presence. I looked at Yugi cautiously and saw it wasn't Yugi standing there anymore. Another person, another Yugi stood there, taller, crimson eyes sharp and cold.

Everyone else seemed to freeze in place and lose color. I frantically looked from them to this 'other Yugi'. "W-who are you?"

He looked at me and seemed to finally register that I was speaking to him. He walked closer and I tensed anticipating him to strike out. The look in his eyes could kill. I watched as his eyes darted over me, and his eyes softened for a moment. He knelt by me and brushed the already drying blood away from my eye, smiling softly. My skin tingled where he had touched.

"This man has already lost the game, now only punishment awaits."

He moved and lifted Jirou's head up by his red hair. The sharp, killing look was back in his eye and it sent a dangerous shudder up my spine. Jirou looked up at him, eyes wide with fright. "W-w-who the h-hell are you! What are you doing?"

A third golden eye lit up and opened on this 'other Yugi's' forehead and he grinned wickedly at the man. "Those with a black heart willing to kill must face the punishment!"

The man screamed as the eye glowed blindingly bright. I shielded my eyes, the man's screams fading for a moment. Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulders, and heard his voice in my ear, "Rest now, I will protect you."

The strange vision from before faded and time returned to normal, except Jirou was now withering on the floor, grasping his head screaming and begging for it to stop. I was kneeling next to him, but I saw blackness fill my vision. I shook my head and fought it but I toppled. "Jas!" I heard Yugi's normal voice again and I smiled.

This Yugi was better, though I had to wonder where that 'other Yugi' came from.

I felt Yugi's arm around my shoulder, and the ringing of an ambulance in the distance. My vision swirled, more black consuming me. I caught the color violet and grinned at it. I somehow felt safe, I gave into the pulling darkness.

 **A/N: Well shit… (Pardon the language)**

 _Yugi_

As Jas fell unconscious he called her name again and again. His voice rising and going horse as he shook her, trying to get a response. More blood flowed down from her forehead and he tried wiping it away, only staining his hands in the process. "Jas! Jas open your eyes!"

He saw the pool of blood under her leg spread out more and his heart clenched in fear. _No, no! She couldn't die! She had just come back! She couldn't die!_

"You bastard!" Yugi heard Joey scream and rush past him.

Jirou was still screaming, practically tearing the hair from his head. Yugi paused and glared at the man, surprised that he seemed glad the man seemed to be suffering. He was shocked at himself, but with Jas paling in his arm he felt that if Joey wasn't already throwing punch after punch at the man surely he would.

Tristan and Tea then raced up and tore Joey off the man, though their screams fell deaf on his ears. All he could do was look at Jas, and see the life slowly drain out of her. He could feel his entire being, being torn apart. His heart felt as if it was being crushed to dust and hot tears fell down his face as he took off his jacket, Jas's head resting on his lap. He wrapped it around her leg and watched as it too turned a dark red.

"Dammit," he whispered, his voice breaking. He pushed down hard on the wound and she let out a small groan.

"Jas!" Yugi called out keeping one hand on her leg, the other brushing her dark brown hair from her face, smearing some of her blood.

She let out another groan, but didn't wake up.

Suddenly there were adults dressed in white surrounding him. A stretcher was laid next to him and white gloved hands began to take Jas away.

"No! No! Don't take her! Jas! Jas! Airi!" Yugi called desperately as the stretcher was lifted away and out of the store. He stumbled after it, his vision slightly blurry from his tears.

One of the men dressed in white stopped him at the van, as he desperately reached out towards Jas.  
"It's okay, he's a friend." The cop from before shouted from nearby while loading Tetsu and a blubbering Jirou into the back of a squad car. The medical man nodded and allowed Yugi into the back of the ambulance. Joey and the others ran up and shouted at Yugi.

"We'll get your Grandpa and meet you there."

Yugi nodded, still feeling numb inside. He was pushed to the side as they closed the doors and began treating Jas. Eventually they faded out and all Yugi could was stare at Jas's face, wishing for her to open her eyes and smile at him.

He remembered the smile she had given to him back at the restaurant, with blood dripping down her face. It was the exact same as all the others she had given him, but the fear he felt when he thought it would be the last one he would ever see, then he had blacked out.

He balled his fist tightly, his knuckles turning white. Jas had been shot protecting him and he had to black out like that. He remembered when he had come to Jas collapsed in his arms a blissful smile on her face. It scared him, he knew his heart stopped when he had seen that smile, a smile as if she was dying. Dammit!

More tears fell from his eyes and before he knew it they were rushing her out of the ambulance towards the operating rooms. He ran alongside them until the doors, mentally pleading Jas to open her eyes.

A nurse led him to a waiting room and the entire time until his Grandpa and friends showed up along with Takashi and Airi's Grandfather, Yugi paced the floor.

Time seemed to escape him as he saw the pain and distraught on Airi's Grandfather's face. He too looked as if he had lost her, and guilt tore Yugi's insides apart. His nails dug into his palm as his fists tightened again, for the first time in his life Yugi felt like hitting something, someone…that bastard Jirou.

If Joey hadn't already beat the hell out of him Yugi felt like he would have.

Two long hours later a doctor finally walked into the waiting room. Only Takashi, Airi's Grandfather, Yugi's Grandpa, Joey, and Yugi remained. Tristan took a distraught Miho home and Tea's parents picked her up despite her protests of wanting to stay.

The doctor looked at everyone standing in fearful anticipation, as they all had risen upon his arrival. He grinned at them and for the first time that evening Yugi felt his heart relax. "She's doing fine. We were able to stitch her leg closed and give her a blood transfusion. The bullet passed cleanly through, but did sever an artery, and fracture her thigh bone, so we put a cast on her leg until we are certain both the bone and artery are healed."

Her Grandfather thanked the man and asked if they could see her. He nodded, "She's still under, but she should wake up soon, just don't overwhelm her." He cautioned them then left.

He led them to her room, and as soon as the door was open Yugi and Joey rushed to her bedside, the other three men following in their wake. Yugi was relieved to see the color back in her cheeks, and she looked so peaceful, as if she was just asleep. He caught her chest slowly rising and falling and reassured himself that she was indeed alive.

He took her hand, and sighed aloud finally completely relieved. The events of the day finally crashed on him and he felt exhausted, and ashamed. He should have saved her, he shouldn't have been such a coward and should have protected her. "I'm sorry…" he whispered squeezing Jas's hand, hoping to get a response.

He could feel the others' gaze on him, and his shoulders tensed. "I-I'm sorry…I-I should have…" he tried to continue but he felt two hands fall on his shoulders. He looked up and saw his Grandpa and Jas's Grandfather giving him soft, understanding looks. It only made the guilt swell in his stomach.

Jas's Grandfather shook his head before speaking, "We all know how irrational and driven Airi is to protect people. She would jump in front a bullet for anyone, don't beat yourself up over it. We should all just be thankful she's alive." He smiled down at her prone form and Yugi could see the pain on his face.

He moved forward and ran his hand over her head, "She's such a troublesome child, but I couldn't be prouder."

Yugi watched the man for a moment more before looking at Jas. She was alive, and that's all that mattered. He promised himself there and then that she would never get hurt for his sake again.

Yugi missed it as his millennium puzzle glowed brighter for a moment, as if agreeing with him.

Takashi reluctantly went back home to take care of the dojo and tell the people there the news about Jas. Joey refused to leave, looking guilt trodden himself. He and Yugi sat at Jas's bedside, just watching her. Yugi thought it was unusual for Joey to be this quiet, but he realized he felt just as guilty as he did. He was right next to her, yet he couldn't help her either.

At one point in the next hour he tentatively touched his shoulder, "It's okay Joey, her grandfather is right. She's alive, and that's all that matters."

Joey looked at Yugi, but didn't look convinced, "But Yugi, I was right there. I could have stopped her, or at least taken the guy down myself…"

"Would you listen to the runt for once…" The crackling voice of Jas made both jump in their seats. They stood and Yugi heard her grandfather rush over.

She blinked her hazel eyes open, the same spark of playfulness filled them. She smiled up at them from where she lay. Yugi was so happy he once again burst into tears, though he wasn't aware of it.

Jas grunted and tried lifting her arms, "God it hurts all over. Was I hit by a bus or something?"

They all chuckled at that and her grandfather reached forward and brushed her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his hand with a happy smile. "Sorry Gramps, I'm going to have to postpone my demonstration."

Her Grandfather merely smiled, "Just focus on getting better. That's an order."

She grinned at him, "Yessir." It came out slurred. He smiled at her once more before looking at Yugi and Joey and nodding.

Joey approached next, and she smiled at him. "I see the idiot survived. That's a shock," she laughed quietly.

Yugi watched Joey blush, and felt something twist inside him uncomfortably. "S-shut up! You're the idiot."

She laughed again, "I thought we already established that, but don't you worry. I'll be up and about before you know it. You'll have to have the others kick your ass for me."

Joey laughed and gave a lopsided smile, tentatively reaching out and patting her shoulder, "You'll have to get off that lazy ass of yours and beat me yourself."

She grabbed his hand for a moment, "Deal."

Joey flushed red again before turning away awkwardly nodding.

Yugi felt the feeling in his gut grow. Joey turned away and walked to the cluster of sofas and chairs across the room. He plopped down in one and settled himself, face still red.

Yugi walked up next, and Jas offered the brightest smile of the night. He felt his face flush. He averted his gaze, only to have his heart jump when he felt Jas's hand on his cheek. She gently brushed away the trail of tears on his cheeks and when he looked back at her she looked sad.

His chest clenched at the notion. "I like it better when you smile," she told him seriously despite her slurring. Suddenly his face burned and he couldn't look her in the eye.

He twiddled his thumbs and stared at the floor. Suddenly her hand was back, but this time she pinched his cheek, and it hurt. He protested until she let go with a soft laugh. "C'mon, how am I supposed to get better if I can't see your smile?"

He still felt his cheeks burning, but he looked up at her and smiled. Shyly at first until he saw her smile, then his grew into a genuine one.

She then yawned and apologized with a sleepy voice, "I'm sorry, I think I'm going to rest now…" by the time she finished speaking she was out. Yugi smiled at her sleeping form, glad to know she was okay.

He sat back down and gently took her hand, and was surprised that she squeezed back. His face warmed again, but he held on.

 **A/N: SO Freakin Cute! Am I right?**

The next morning Yugi awoke and found himself still hoping Jas's hand, head resting on the side of her bed. His face burned when he realized he had held her hand all night long. His palm was sweaty and he drew it back, but Jas's hand twitched and tightened around his. Yugi's face warmed again and he squeezed back for a moment before slipping out of her grasp.

He flexed his hand and marveled that despite how small it was her had was coarse from where the skin thickened from practice. Yugi looked over Jas's sleeping form and was in awe in how normal she looked. She was the strongest girl he knew, and he felt guilt once again swirl in his gut knowing that she had protected him last night. He was a man after all, her best friend no less and he had let her get hurt.

Yugi jumped when he heard someone stir, groaning loudly. He turned and saw Joey, arms above his head, stretching deeply. Yugi took a step back from the bedside, feeling embarrassed, but not sure why.

Joey rubbed his eyes then blinked tiredly at Yugi, "Mornin' Yugi," he stood and approached the bed, "Jas still okay?" Yugi could hear he was truly concerned. Somehow it bothered him.

He nodded, looking over at Jas sleeping peacefully. The sun had just risen and the room was just beginning to lighten. It calmed Yugi.

Joey did the same, hands in his pockets as he looked over Jas. He then sighed loudly and offered a half-smirk to Yugi. "We did a crappy job protecting her yesterday didn't we?" He the scoffed, "Some men we are."

Yugi watched a Joey's face twisted in the same way his chest did. Yugi smiled up at Joey, shaking his head. "It's okay Joey. She's okay." He laughed, but it sounded more forced than real. "She always did that. She always protect everyone even if she got hurt."

"You've known her for a long time huh?" Yugi couldn't place the emotion in Joey's voice.

He nodded, "Ever since we were little kids, our mothers were friends in college so they would visit often. Then she moved in with her grandfather at the beginning of junior high."

"Something happen to her folks'?" Joey looked concerned and confused.

Yugi shook his head, "No they're okay. Things…just happened. It's not really my place to say…"

Joey hummed, nodding. It seemed he understood.

Both boys jumped when a hand was placed on their shoulders. It was Yugi's Grandpa. "I know the both of you want to stay until she wakes up, but you both need to get cleaned up, and rest in your actual beds."

Yugi blinked in realization that his uniform and puzzle were indeed stained with Jas's blood from yesterday. His chest clenched at the thought, but he opened his mouth to protest. The firm look his grandpa gave him made him stop. He nodded in submission. Jas would probably freak out if she saw him now.

"But Yugi…" Joey wanted to protest. Yugi just smiled at him.

"We can come back later when she wakes up, right?" Yugi directed his question to his grandpa. He smiled and nodded to his grandson.

"Yes, but first let's get you guys home and cleaned up."

Joey looked like he wanted to protest further but his stomach growled loudly. He blushed and folded his arms. "I never liked hospital food anyway," he grumbled. Yugi laughed and after glaring at him Joey smirked happily as well.

They left, Yugi's grandpa giving a brief farewell to Jas's Grandfather before they left. The man returned the farewell with a nod before gazing back across the room at Jas. He looked so tired, Yugi mused sadly.

Just as they left the room Yugi threw a look back at Jas, seeing the sun finally creeping into the room, highlighting Jas's hair. She looked so small…

 _Jas_

The second time I awoke my mind was much clearer, but everything felt so heavy. It felt like my body was trapped in a pool filled with jelly. I clenched my teeth as raised my head with a stifled groan. I tensed when I felt a hand slip under my head and help me up into a sitting position. In the few seconds it took me to recognize gramps hand I relaxed and sought out his face. My vision cleared as I blinked a few times.

I found myself grinning at him, and he returned it with his familiar soft smile. To most it didn't exist, but I could see it clear as day. My heart swelled and I found all the pain in my body disappeared. "How long was I out Gramps?" I asked, voice a little hoarse.

"Thirteen hours." He stated simply, a glass of water appearing in his hand from supposedly nowhere. I didn't question it and took it, taking a slow sip. Many experiences led me to not gulp the whole thing.

After a few slow sips Gramps spoke up again. "Your friends stayed the whole night."

I could hear the irritation in his voice and I smirked playfully. He was so protective. "Oh? Is that a problem?"

He gave me a side glance that confirmed it was. I took another sip and looked up at him, "It wouldn't have been a problem if they were girls. Am I right?"

He grunted and folded his arms. Face moving into its usual frown. I grinned at him and he snorted once more before patting me on the head. He knew I could take of myself, but he never liked when Yugi came over when I was younger, but the runt soon gained favor with him.

My mind drifted back to the fact that he said 'friends'. Joey must have stayed as well, which was strange. I didn't expect him to stick around. I hadn't seen Tristan or the girls last night, which made sense. I hadn't really talked to them very much, plus Tristan was way more concerned for Miho. Tea on the other hand…yeah.

"So where are they?" I asked gazing around the empty room. The sun indicated that it was well past noon.

Gramps grunted and looked at the door. Ah, they were still gone. I nodded. "Good, I really hate that they're seeing me in this state."

Gramps placed a hand on my head and glared at me. "Oh you know it's justified. Two years Gramps, I trained for two years and yet I failed."

"You protected everyone, and stopped a criminal. I wouldn't call that a failure."

I pouted at him, knowing he was right. "Yeah, but still. I'm out of commission and you know I can't sit still for long."

He rolled his eyes before smiling. "You said it yourself didn't you?"

I smiled at him, "I did. This won't keep me down for long. I still have to beat you."

"Good luck with that champ," he ruffled my hair and I laughed.

A nurse came in with food a while later and Gramps left to check up on the Dojo, and bring me some things. The doctors confined me here for a week of observations since they needed to closely monitor my ruptured artery that they assured me had been closed, but was at a high risk of reopening.

Of all the luck…

I resigned myself to bed the first day, and Yugi and Joey visited later in the afternoon. Yugi bringing a game. I kept catching the guilty looks they gave me. I reprimanded them on not worrying about it, but they looked unconvinced. It irritated me, them pitying me and feeling guilty for what I did. If anything they should blame me for not acting sooner.

Eventually I forgot all of my concerns when the three of us were caught up in the middle of a card game. My side ached from laughing for so long, but seeing Joey and Yugi happy as well made everything all the better.

By the third day the doctors let me wheel myself around in a wheelchair, and I did. Excessively. I would just consider this my arms week. Yugi and Joey slowly got over whatever guilt they felt as they saw I was recovering quickly. I would be in a cast for about a month, but I would be released next week. The two of them showed up every day after school, bringing a new game each day. I kept up on homework, though it pained me, but with Gramps staring me down I didn't have much of a choice.

On Sunday I got a _very_ unexpected visitor. Tea.

Yugi and Joey had left a bit earlier than usual with promises to bring snacks when she attentively entered the room. She cleared her throat and I looked up from my social studies work. My eyes widened in surprise. "Tea? What are you doing here?"

She looked nervous and she walked into the room, stopping halfway. I motioned for her to come closer. The air was tense and awkward, but I waited. She obviously had something to say, and I still had mixed feelings about her. She had helped in the diner incident but I still had a grudge from before.

"I…I just wanted to thank you…" she quietly.

I was shocked to say the least and didn't say anything for several moments. "F-for what?"

"At the restaurant…you protected me. So thanks. I didn't think you'd do that."

I snorted a laugh, "Neither did I, I acted instinctively, but…" I smiled at her and she looked taken aback. "I would do it again in an instant."

She smiled, and I could feel her confidence come back. Couldn't have that. "You're still a frenemy though."

Once again she was taken aback, but she laughed and shook her head, "You never change."

"Don't plan on it, though I will get stronger."

She nodded and turned around. "Just don't let Yugi get hurt," she waved before leaving.

Maybe she has changed…but that doesn't mean I'll forget what she did.

Yugi and Joey returned a half hour later, bringing several snacks that made my mouth water. Hospital food got old fast.

"…so the creep was exposed as a fraud yesterday." Joey avidly explained between mouthfuls of food.

I laughed. "I could have told you he was a fraud from the beginning."

Yugi nodded along with me. "I did warn you Joey."

"Eh, shove off." Joey grumped making Yugi and I laugh.

"So Jas, you get released tomorrow?" Yugi asked cheerfully.

I nodded, "Yep. Though I have to keep the cast on for another month."

Joey shrugged, but looked considerably better as well, "Could be worse."

"It already is, I'm mission out on training."

"I think you should rest like the doctors said," Yugi nervously commented.

"Yeah, but you know me, I can't sit still for very long."

Yugi laughed, "Don't I know it. You got us into a lot of trouble when we were younger because of it."

We both laughed for a while, "Like that time with the granny down the street?"

Yugi nodded, "You tried taking fruit from her tree and she hit you in the head with her cane."

I rubbed my head, "For a ol' girl she had quite a swing."

I noticed that Joey looked a bit out of place, so I smiled at him. "I heard you were quite a trouble-maker yourself."

"Eh?" His face flushed as I poked his forehead. "N-no not really…"

"He-he has changed," Yugi quickly defended him and I felt a bit of jealousy flare in me.

"Fine, fine." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the desk of playing cards, "Let's play one more round before you guys head off."

They agreed with whole-heartedness.

 **A/N: Sorry, busy week again. And inspiration has been lacking.**

 **So she missed out on the whole 'fake psychic' episode, but hey one just doesn't recover from being shot that quickly.**

 **The fluff was cute, but they're all clueless. Sigh…**

 **Anyway, thanks to all my new followers, I'd love to hear what you all think.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
